Le Coeur
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: C'est une légende qui commence et finit à Konoha...
1. Prologue

Titre: Le Coeur ( titre provisoire?)

Disclaimer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient.

Résumé: C'est une légende qui commence et finit à Konoha...

**Note:** Cette fic n'est pas vraiment ma priorité, les publications de chapitres seront plus lentes que ma première histoire Dernier Voyage.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre... Je ferais de mon mieux pour la terminer.

**Attention présence de slash (relation entre hommes) dans les chapitres qui suivront.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Prologue.**

C'est une légende, une très vieille légende où…

- Elle n'est pas si vieille que ça Jiraya, coupa une voix féminine.

Jiraya regarda sa femme, Tsunade, d'un œil noir avant de rétorquer dignement le nez en l'air.

- Silence, femme. Ne vois-tu pas que je ménage mon effet pour les gamins, dit-il faisant un large geste de la main pour montrer les enfants assis à ses pieds.

Il n'était pas inhabituel le soir de retrouver des enfants chez Tsunade et Jiraya assis ou allongés sur les nombreux coussins qui tapissaient le sol de leur large salon pour une histoire avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, Jiraya était assis dans un fauteuil rouge confortable et Tsunade en tant que maire de la ville faisait ses papiers, écoutant à demi les récits, accoudée à la table du salon.

- Mais oui la vieille, laisse donc le pervers continuer son histoire pour une fois qu'elle est intéressante…

C'était un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts pommes qui venait de parler, les mains derrière la tête un large sourire sur le visage.

- Hey ! s'indigna Jiraya au surnom.

- T'as dit la vieille, morveux ? Viens par ici un instant…

Tsunade fit craquer ses poings avant d'attraper le garnement qui essayait de s'enfuir et de lui donner un bon coup de poings sur la tête, toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce compatirent, Tsunade possédait une force…monstrueuse. Jiraya s'éclaircit la voix, tous les enfants retournèrent leur attention sur lui.

- Bien où en étais-je déjà… Ah, oui… C'est une légende, une très vieille légende où quatre clans s'opposent dans la magnifique ville de Konoha où la magie prospère. Cette magie même qui rend possible le contrôle des éléments, la manipulation de la matière et qui permet à deux hommes de concevoir un enfant ensemble.

A ces mots certains enfants sourirent, dont un garçon de sept ans aux cheveux bruns, à la peau pâle et aux doux yeux bleus, dévoilant quelques dents manquantes, qui pensait à son papa et à son ventre rebondi.

- Ces quatre clans étaient contrôlés par quatre familles, pour le clan du feu la famille Uchiha, pour le clan de la terre la famille No Sabaku, pour le clan de l'eau la famille Hyuuga et pour le clan des ombres la famille Nara. Ces quatre famille étaient à la poursuite d'une seule personne, le Cœur, le maître officieux de la cité souterraine en-dessous de Konoha, là où ces quatre familles se partageaient le territoire, car le Cœur était l'atout même qui permettrait à l'un des clans de prendre le dessus sur les autres, il était le gardien du trésor…


	2. Chapter 1

Titre: Le Coeur

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: C'est une légende qui commence et finit à Konoha.

Je remercie **chibi-fun** et **lafolleNeko-girlz** ( qui a d'ailleurs trouvé le pairing de cette fic) pour avoir soit mis une review soit mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ou alerts ou les trois ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ^^.

**Attention présence de slash (relation entre hommes) dans les chapitres qui suivront.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 1.**

Naruto sautait de toits en toits, ses longs cheveux blonds rattachés en une queue de cheval haute battant l'air derrière lui. L'obscurité était pratiquement omniprésente dans la cité souterraine et seules les rues les plus habitées étaient sûres d'être éclairées par la lumière des lampadaires, l'adolescent avait toujours vécu ici auprès de son maître qui l'avait laissé devenir le Cœur à sa place après son long apprentissage.

- Il est là ! Attrapez-le !

Naruto rit d'une voix cristalline tout en évitant les sorts d'immobilisation qu'on lui lançait par quelques acrobaties, il avait constaté depuis un moment que ceux qu'on envoyait pour l'attraper n'étaient que de vulgaires larbins ne faisant même pas parti de la branche principale des Clans qui ne maîtrisaient que les bases de la magie et qui ne savaient pas non plus utiliser la magie élémentaire.

L'adolescent atterrit gracieusement sur le toit de la mairie d'où l'on pouvait distinguer quatre adolescents aussi différents les uns que les autres se faisaient face sur la place principale devant le vieux bâtiment. Sur leurs gardes, chacun dégaina lentement son arme pour s'affronter se dévisageant avec sérieux, c'était le début du rituel, le vainqueur du combat serait celui qui pourrait partir à sa poursuite en premier, ils étaient les héritiers…

Naruto leur envoya une rafale de vent d'un geste de la main pour qu'ils remarquent sa présence, aucun ne se retourna vers lui au contraire ils se concentrèrent encore plus pour le combat.

- Trop mignon, se murmura-t-il amusé pour lui-même, mais trop sérieux…

Le combat commença avec violence, les héritiers étaient habiles mais aucun n'utilisait la magie c'était la règle, les habitants de la cité avaient pour habitude depuis des siècles de se calfeutrer dans leurs maisons quant un combat pour le Cœur débutait, certains prenaient aussi des paris comme sa nouvelle tutrice Tsunade, paris qu'elle perdait à chaque fois à son grand détriment et dire qu'elle était le maire de la cité.

Il bailla, l'ennui le gagnant et se concentra de nouveau sur les héritiers, Sasuke Uchiha semblait être bien parti pour être le vainqueur avec son long sabre, deux étaient déjà à terre Shikamaru Nara et Hinata Hyuuga, il se demandait d'ailleurs comment une fille aussi douce faisait pour ne pas être submerger par la peur, Gaara no Sabaku bataillait de son mieux avec sa lance cependant il relâcha une seule fois son attention et l'héritier Uchiha en profita pour le mettre à terre avec une profonde entaille barrant son torse.

Naruto s'étira avant de sauter souplement sur la place.

- Sasuke Uchiha, vainqueur, déclara-t-il.

Il se rapprocha du gagnant et le prit par les épaules pour se hisser jusqu'à son oreille.

- Indice, aujourd'hui tout se déroulera dans le territoire Hyûga, lui chuchota Naruto.

Il le poussa pour le faire tomber et s'entoura de vent avant de sauter à plusieurs mètres de la place principale, c'était comme un jeu qu'il contrôlait où les joueurs ne pouvaient qu'attendre ses instructions pour commencer la partie.

Le rituel avait une autre règle, le vainqueur devait partir en dernier pour que les trois autres héritiers ne le suivent quand le Cœur donnait l'indice, Sasuke partit donc en dernier suivant la route que Shikamaru Nara avait prise, Sasuke le soupçonnait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur les ombres pour savoir quel était à chaque fois le territoire où la « chasse » débuterait, repérant l'ombre du Cœur malheureusement ce n'était pas interdit.

Gaara profitait de son pouvoir sur la terre pour les suivre sous terre, ils les avaient tous leurrer en leur faisant croire qu'il prenait la direction du territoire Nara, Hinata les filait elle aussi mais de loin, le corps humain étant composé d'environ soixante-cinq pour cent d'eau son pouvoir lui était très utile pour les repérer. Ainsi chacun utilisait divers stratagèmes pour rester en course.

Naruto se positionna sur le toit du manoir des Hyûga, d'ici il pourrait tout observer puisque c'était le seul bâtiment qui surplombait tous les autres, il s'assit en tailleur, ses mains sur ses genoux et exacerba ses sens grâce à la magie, sa vue et son ouïe devinrent plus aiguisées.

- Hinata est celle qui se déplace le plus facilement dans les rues, observa-t-il, cependant elle ne sait pas où chercher quant à Sasuke c'est le contraire hum…Shikamaru s'est placé à un endroit stratégique et essaye de repérer mon ombre comme tout à l'heure, Gaara a complètement disparu…Il doit se cacher sous terre et attendre que les autres me trouve pour sortir…

-Il soupira et consulta la montre accrochée à son poignet, plus que deux heures et il serait minuit, il allait encore devoir attendre un long moment avant qu'ils ne le trouvent, le territoire Hyûga était vaste. Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approchaient du toit à l'intérieur et les grincements d'une trappe qui s'ouvrait, Naruto se tendit.

- Kyuubi-dono…

- Hiashi-dono, comment allez-vous ?

Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur qu'une perle prit place à côté de lui dans la même position.

- Je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé, comment mon héritière se débrouille-t-elle ?

- Bien…Elle progresse mais n'a toujours pas pris en note mes habitudes comme les héritiers de la terre et des ombres, il n'y a que celui du feu qui l'ai fait.

Il détestait ce genre de conversation mais il ne fit rien qui le montra après tout Hiashi l'avait appelé par le surnom que son maître lui avait donné, Kyuubi…Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne l'appelait plus comme ça, depuis la mort de son maître.

- Vos études se passent-elle bien ?

- Très bien quoique je dors mal ces temps-ci mais cela n'influe en rien.

Les anciens héritiers souhaitaient toujours discuter un peu avec lui, récolter quelques indices, essayer de le piéger avec ses réponses pour découvrir sa véritable identité. Il avait déjà eu une discussion avec Hiashi un an auparavant lors de son premier jour en tant que Cœur c'était maintenant la deuxième et toujours au même endroit, il pensa qu'il devrait changer de point d'observation.

- Vous allez au lycée de Konoha n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourrais-je savoir en quoi cela vous intéresse, Hiashi-dono ?

- Pour rien, pour rien…

Hinata avançait rapidement vers eux, Naruto se leva et stoppa de son bras un coup de pied. Elle avait pris appui sur les différentes fenêtres du manoir pour monter jusqu'ici.

- Bravo Hyûga, tu es la première à me trouver, dit-il calmement, maintenant il reste à savoir si tu peux me battre et m'attraper…Hiashi-dono je vous prierais de partir, vous gênez.

Hinata lui donna cette fois-ci un coup de poings qu'il arrêta aussi facilement que son coup précédent et il expulsa en-dehors du toit avec la paume de ses mains. En un an depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions, depuis que les anciens héritiers avaient laissé la place à leurs enfants, Hinata s'était considérablement améliorée mais manquait encore un peu d'expérience au combat comparée aux garçons.

Il évita un projectile fait en roche, Gaara était sur le toit d'une maison d'en face et le visait, Sasuke et Shikamaru se rapprochaient.

- Ah…Enfin... Je vais pouvoir m'amuser réellement.

Hinata revint à la charge ainsi que Gaara, il les contra facilement, Shikamaru l'eut par contre par surprise quand il l'attaqua dans le dos, Sasuke en profita pour lui lancer une gerbe de flamme qui brûla la manche de sa tunique bleue, le blessant légèrement au bras par la même occasion.

Le combat dura longtemps sans qu'aucun des héritiers ne prennent l'avantage et minuit sonna dans chaque territoire à l'aide de cloches qui y étaient disposées. Naruto s'évapora dans les airs, sous le regard des héritiers.

Il arriva chez lui dans une bourrasque de vent qu'il avait créée, les lumières de la maison étaient toutes pratiquement éteintes, Naruto entra à l'intérieur pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs courts et aux yeux noisettes.

- A l'heure comme toujours, alors comment ça s'est passé ce soir ?

- Rien de nouveau, les petites blessures habituelles, Rikyu. La vieille est déjà couchée ?

- Tu la connais, elle aurait bien voulu aller dormir mais Shizune est là.

- Je vois…Je vais prendre une douche.

Rikyu était le fils de Tsunade et de l'auteur d'une célèbre série de livres pour pervers, Jiraya, il était assez populaire auprès des filles. Naruto retira avec bonheur ses vêtements trempés par la sueur, détacha ses cheveux et se glissa sous la douche pour ensuite mettre son pyjama et aller dormir.

- Hey, Naruto !

Sa chemise blanche en place recouverte par sa veste verte avec le blason du lycée de Konoha, son pantalon noir non froissé, il était pour une fois impeccablement habillé et ce n'est pas avec bonheur qu'il reçut avec force son meilleur ami qui le fit tomber par terre salissant son uniforme, il était encore bon pour une réprimande du conseil des élèves.

Kiba décoiffa joyeusement ses cheveux courts…Courts ? Oui, la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire droit était bien utile pour cacher certaines choses inhabituelles de son apparence.

- Salut Kiba…Dis tu pourrais te lever ? Les gens sont en train de nous regarder bizarrement.

- Héhé, désolé mon pote.

Kiba se releva et tendit la main à son ami pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se reveler et par la même occasion épousseter la poussière sur ses vêtements.

- Akamaru n'est pas avec toi ce matin ?

- Non…Ce salaud d'Uchiha si je l'avais sous la main…

Naruto se sentit désolé pour son ami quand il sentit la présence de l'héritier Uchiha.

- Si tu m'avais sous la main Inuzuka ? Demanda une voix froide.

- Euh…

- Je laisse passer pour cette fois Inuzuka, pour toi aussi Uzumaki.

Sasuke Uchiha adoré par les filles du lycée de Konoha, le lycée de magie, grand, brun, la peau pâle, deux yeux d'un noir d'encre officiellement président du conseil des élèves, fils de Fugaku Uchiha président de la corporation magique Sharingan et officieusement héritier du Clan du feu.

Hinata Hyûga les salua timidement quand elle passa à côté d'eux, des longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés, des yeux couleur perle, élève discrète officiellement l'héritière de Hiashi Hyûga, maître d'un art martial le Byakugan, officieusement l'héritière du Clan de l'eau.

Naruto et Kiba se dépêchèrent d'aller en classe, ils n'étaient plus à quelques minutes prêts de la sonnerie.

Shikamaru Nara était endormi sur son bureau, véritable génie mais malheureusement paresseux au grand damne de ses professeurs officiellement il reprendrait la pharmacie de remèdes à base plantes de son père, officieusement il était l'héritier du Clan des ombres.

Et enfin Gaara no Sabaku installé dans le fond de la salle qui fixait ses camarades de ses yeux verts entouré de cernes, selon beaucoup il n'était qu'un délinquant qui aimait faire souffrir les gens en les torturant physiquement officiellement il était l'héritier de l'entreprise de son père et officieusement l'héritier du Clan de la terre.

Naruto s'installa derrière son bureau et sortit ses affaires de cours, personne ne les connaissait véritablement ainsi que leur véritable force à part les enfants qui étaient originaires de la cité, chacun était doté d'un pouvoir titanesque qu'ils n'avaient pu maîtriser qu'au cours de longs entraînements intensifs qu'il avait observé de loin avec son maître.

Les quatre héritiers des Quatre Clans…Et lui Naruto Uzumaki, élève bruyant et le maître officieux de la cite souterraine…Personne ne les connaissait vraiment…


	3. Chapter 2

Titre: Le Coeur

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Résumé: C'est une légende qui commence et finit à Konoha...

Je remercie** Yue, Tenshi2509, lafolleNeko-girlz, chibi-fun, Vitwo, hathor2 **pour avoir soit mis une review, soit mis cette fic dans leurs alerts ou les deux ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ^^.

**Note: **Le pairing est le sasunaru comme plusieurs l'ont deviné, j'ai essayé de mieux décrire les passages de combats, s'il y a des rectifications à faire ou tout simplement des critiques vous pouvez ^^.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 2.**

C'était un dojo que toutes personnes aurait pu qualifier de normal, cependant certains serviteurs du Clan de l'Eau frissonnaient quand ils passaient à côté, le plus habituellement les serviteurs sous les ordres de l'héritière, aucun d'eux n'ignoraient ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce aux allures pourtant si normale mais si on s'attardait bien à l'intérieur on pouvait sentir une odeur légère de sang et trouver des tâches sur le sol et les murs, des tâches de couleur rouge foncé.

Ce dojo que tous les autres appelaient si naïvement salle d'entraînement revêtait plus le nom de salle de torture ou d'enfer pour leur jeune maîtresse dont le père n'était jamais satisfait d'elle, parfois on pouvait entendre le maître qui criait « faible », « tu fais honte à notre famille », « sois plus forte » ainsi que des bruits violents de coups, chacun faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Certains curieux entrebâillaient les portes pour regarder avant de repartir dégoûter mais c'était seulement pour les punitions les plus violentes. Kabuto avait été assigné pour la journée à la jeune maîtresse, il attendait donc qu'elle sorte du dojo pour soigner ses éventuelles blessures plus ou moins graves.

Ce fut Hiashi qui sortit le premier, shinaï à la main, shinaï qu'il lui jeta sans vergogne, Kabuto attendit que le maître du clan soit hors de vue pour pénétrer dans le dojo où il semblerait qu'Hinata soit restée dans sa position initiale, en seiza, le dos droit, Kabuto se rapprocha doucement.

- Hinata-sama ?

Elle ne fit que se raidir un peu plus.

- Je vais soigner vos blessures, veuillez enlever le haut de votre kimono s'il vous plaît…

Hinata s'exécuta, laissant apparaître une poitrine cachée par des bandages puis elle ramassa ses cheveux pour les poser sur son épaule, son dos tout entier était décorée d'hématomes, Kabuto s'assit derrière elle, dans la même posture, et posa ses mains sur le dos blessé, si cela lui faisait mal Hinata ne fit rien pour le montrer, Kabuto ferma les yeux et se concentra. Peu à peu une lumière bleue apparut autour de ses mains et s'étendit comme des ondes sur tout le dos de la jeune fille, les hématomes disparurent un à un de la peau de porcelaine en quelques minutes.

- C'est fini, cela vous tirera encore un peu, essayez d'éviter de prendre d'autres coups Hinata-sama.

Tout en parlant il avait posé une de ses mains sur l'épaule découverte, Hinata n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la recouvrir de sa propre main.

- Je te remercie Kabuto, peux-tu me laisser seule une minute ? Je te rejoindrais après.

- Bien sûr, Hinata-sama, je suis à vos ordres.

Il sortit la laissant seule mais tout du long, il avait eu un étrange sourire, un sourire satisfait qu'elle lui fasse autant confiance, elle qu'on disait si prude.

Hinata les joues rougies, serrait contre sa poitrine la main qui avait touché celle de son serviteur, Kabuto était toujours si gentil avec elle, des sentiments contradictoires naissaient dans son cœur, il y avait ce jeune amour naissant mais aussi cette sorte de malaise quand elle le sentait à côté de lui, comme si on essayait de la prévenir d'un…d'un danger ? Hinata ne comprenait pas.

C'était la…Cent-huitième fois que Rikyu venait le chercher à son lycée, en pleins cours, l'après-midi, pour des raisons familiales qui s'avéraient en fait être une requête urgente qui s'adressait au Cœur, la cent-huitième fois depuis qu'il avait décidé d'être à son service comme de nombreuses autres personnes.

Il était donc descendu dans la cité et avait revêtu sa tenue de Cœur, une ample tunique bleue, un pantalon en lin noir et son masque de renard, il avait enlevé la bague et décidé de laisser pour une fois ses cheveux libres.

La requête était claire, une femme avait entendu d'affreux hurlements venir de l'immeuble en face du sien, elle n'avait pas osé aller voir la Famille en charge du territoire, la Famille No Sabaku, car elle trouvait leurs méthodes trop violentes et s'était donc rabattue sur lui. La femme lui avait indiqué le quartier où elle vivait et l'immeuble, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre en action, Naruto se dirigea donc vers le territoire de la Terre.

La première chose qu'il sentit en arrivant à sa destination fut cette odieuse odeur de mort qui provenait d'un appartement que son odorat plus que sensible, qu'il bridait en temps normal, avait capté. Naruto ouvrit donc la fenêtre de cet appartement puis la referma en entrant à l'intérieur, ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de vomir, une famille avait été décimée, le père ou du moins ce qu'il en restait avait, semble-t-il, été torturé avant de se faire carboniser, la mère et les deux enfants avaient été tout simplement tranchés en deux mais ce qui le choqua bien plus ce fut ce nuage rouge dessinée sur l'un des murs, ce nuage fait avec le sang des victimes qui étaient à ses pieds.

Naruto avait cru que Ces gens avaient tout simplement disparu, Ces gens qui avaient foutu un gros bordel, qui avaient tué son maître il y a de cela un an… De rage, il donna un coup de poings dans la vitre qu'il avait refermé plus tôt, les morceaux de verres s'incrustèrent dans ses doigts. Il les traquerait coûte que coûte, les ferait payer pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Kabuto après avoir fini son service au manoir s'était faufilé à l'extérieur, habillé d'un long manteau à capuche pour cacher son visage, il se rendait dans l'une des rares parties de la ville où ce cher Cœur ne possédait aucune autorité.

C'était un repère de criminels qui fuyaient pour la plupart la milice du Conseil de Konoha qui avaient ordonné leur mise à mort, payant même le prix fort pour quiconque ramènerait la tête de ces criminels.

Kabuto entra à l'intérieur d'un vieux bar délabré, il alla derrière le comptoir et ouvrit une trappe qui révéla un escalier qu'il descendit avec précaution aidé d'une lampe pour ne rater aucune marche.

Le sous-sol était poussiéreux et remplit de toiles d'araignées, Kabuto se mit devant le mur à gauche et appuya sur une brique bien précise, Kabuto se faufila à l'intérieur de l'entrée qui venait d'apparaître.

- Naruto, calmes-toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand je sais que ces ordures sont dehors ! A préparer sans doute un plan pour…

- Calmes-toi, le coupa Rikyu, est-ce l'une des choses que ton maître t'as appris, s'énerver comme ça ? Je ne pense pas non.

- Non, excusez-moi.

Rikyu posa sa main sur le bras de Naruto pour l'apaiser, c'était normal que l'adolescent soit dans cet état après le massacre qui s'était déroulé il y a un an, pratiquement tous ceux qui avaient habité au Temple s'étaient fait tués, ce sanctuaire qui était le lieu de résidence du Coeur, là où pas une seule goutte de sang n'aurait dû toucher le plancher.

- Maman, il faudrait faire quelque chose non ?

- J'y réfléchis déjà Rikyu, prévenir la population ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, les gens paniqueront et voudront déménager à Konoha, le Conseil pourrait en profiter. Il faudra agir en toute discrétion, peut-être faudrait-il prévenir les Familles…

- Non ! S'écria Naruto.

- Naruto…, répliqua Tsunade lasse, c'est impossible que ça se produise une deuxième fois, les Maîtres ont promis qu'ils y veilleraient, tu t'en souviens ?

- Moi, je te dis que non ce n'est pas la peine de les avertir, on va continuer comme d'habitude, ce soir je sortirais encore pour affronter les Héritiers et demain on trouvera une solution.

Tsunade soupira, dieu que cet idiot pouvait être une tête de mule parfois ! Elle aurait aimé avoir la présence de son pervers de compagnon pour la rassurer il savait toujours quoi dire mais il était encore parti en voyage pour ses saletés de bouquins. Il ne lui restait que Rikyu qui était déjà occupé avec es études et le travail qu'il faisait pour Naruto, récolter des informations, s'assurer que tout fonctionnait le mieux du monde, un chef en second officieux en quelque sorte.

Elle pouvait comprendre Naruto, elle avait bien failli rejoindre les morts, elle était, elle, aussi au service du Cœur, c'était une tradition dans sa famille, mais c'était dangereux qu'il agisse seul malgré les renforts qu'il pouvait avoir, seules quelques personnes pourraient rivaliser avec Eux, dont elle, Jiraya, Kakashi peut-être mais c'était presque tout et Rikyu contrairement à Naruto n'avait pas encore fini son entraînement magique. Un vrai dilemme…

Tout était calme comme d'habitude, enfin presque si on omettait ces larbins toujours aussi inutiles qui essayaient de l'attraper, Naruto se renfrogna, il n'était pas d'humeur joueuse ce soir, trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient remontés à sa mémoire, en plus ces crétins ne devraient pas être là.

Naruto trouva ce soir les quatre Héritiers devant la bibliothèque, toutes armes dehors, Hinata avec ses éventails, Gaara avec sa lance, Sasuke avec son sabre et Shikamaru avec ses deux dagues.

- Kukuku… Kabuto déjà de retour ?

- Oui Orochimaru-sama.

- Comment le plan se déroule-t-il ?

- A merveille, Orochimaru-sama.

Kabuto un genou à terre devant son maître, le sombre Orochimaru… Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'ils se préparaient ainsi dans l'ombre à prendre le pouvoir.

Naruto évita difficilement le coup de lance qui avait bien failli lui trancher la carotide, une légère coupure apparut sur son coup, son souffle était court, Gaara avait été le seul à l'avoir trouvé après le combat qu'il avait gagné.

Il dut se jeter en arrière pour éviter un coup horizontal cependant il reçut un coup de dague tranchant dans le dos qui le fit gémir de douleur, il ne s'abaisserait pas à crier. Inattentif il se prit un coup de peid en pleine poitrine qui le fit tomber par terre. Shikamaru avait aussi réussi à le trouver.

D'un coup de pied dans le ventre, Gaara le fit s'allonger sur le dos, il planta sa lance juste à côté de la gorge du Cœur, lentement il approcha sa main du masque de renard qui cachait le visage de cet adolescent qui adorait tant jouer avec ses nerfs.

En retrait, Shikamaru se contenta de ne faire aucun mouvement étant menacé par une large quantité de sable à ses pieds qui serpentait autour de lui et qui serait sans pitié s'il faisait le moindre mouvement.

L'Héritier de la Terre était littéralement hypnotisé par les yeux que laissaient voir le masque par les fentes prévus à cet effet, des yeux d'animal, des yeux bleus à la pupille de chat où apparaissait irrégulièrement une lumière orangée, sa main se glissa sous le masque, il se préparait à le retirer le cœur battant, quand il reçut un coup violent dans l'estomac.

Hinata para l'attaque de Sasuke avec ses deux éventails, ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés au hasard dans le territoire des Ombres et avaient débuté le combat, il était vrai qu'ils combattaient tous contre le Cœur mais se combattre entre eux permettait de démontrer quel clan entraînait le mieux son Héritier.

C'était aussi un moyen pour Hinata de montrer à son père qu'elle était forte et non pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait. Elle attaqua de toutes ses forces, envoyant une véritable vague d'eau sur Sasuke qui l'évita de justesse, il connaissait cette technique pour l'avoir vu une seule fois auparavant, l'eau se regroupait autour de la tête de la victime pour l'empêcher de respirer sous le contrôle de son envoyeur.

Naruto déglutit et se releva, chancelant, le souffle haché, il se maudit il était trop préoccupé par ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Shikamaru tenta le tout pour le tout et lança une de ses dagues vers Naruto avant de se fondre dans sa propre ombre ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire avant à cause de la menace de Gaara, Gaara qui récupéra sa lance et s'apprêtait à foncer vers Naruto qui avait évité la dague.

Heureusement les cloches sonnèrent au moment où l'Héritier de la Terre allait enfoncer son arme dans sa poitrine, il se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, le raccourci le plus court pour rentrer chez lui passait juste au-dessus de lieu du combat entre Sasuke et Hinata, il ne se rendit pas compte que les coups de Gaara au niveau de sa gorge avaient largement entaillé la chaîne qui retenait à son cou le pendentif que son maître lui avait offert, une pierre bleue entourée de deux petites billes en argent.

Le collier tomba à côté de Sasuke qui le ramassa en l'observant partir, plus loin Hinata se retenait de pleurer elle avait encore échoué.


	4. Chapter 3

Titre: Le Coeur

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Résumé: C'est une légende qui commence et finit à Konoha...

Je remercie** ASweetYume, hathor2, chibi-fun, Vitwo** pour avoir posté une review ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ^^.

**Note:** Excusez-moi pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse... En plus ce chapitre n'est pas très long non plus... ^^'.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 3.**

Naruto rentra chez lui en s'appuyant sur les murs à la fin, il était très rare qu'il se blesse et n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant mal, pas depuis la mort de son maître, il jura en voyant les lumières allumées de la maison, Tsunade et Rikyu allaient encore lui faire la morale. Il ouvrit la porte et se déplaça aussi silencieusement que possible malheureusement Rikyu était dans le salon et l'attendait de pied ferme. Rikyu qui d'ailleurs retint une exclamation d'horreur en apercevant la blessure sanguinolente dans le dos de Naruto.

- Naruto ! S'écria-t-il, tu es blessé…

- Ben oui, ça se voit pas peut-être ?

- Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé, je vais soigner tes blessures, maman n'est pas là.

Naruto s'exécuta à contre cœur, tout en enlevant son masque qu'il laissa tomber au sol, et attendit, la sueur coulant sur son front, pendant que Rikyu allait chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bains, bizarrement ce dernier était dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser des sorts de soins contrairement à Tsunade. Rikyu revint avec une boîte blanche, qu'il ouvrit quand il s'assit à côté de Naruto.

- Enlève ta tunique.

- Oui, oui…

Rikyu prit du désinfectant qu'il appliqua sur un morceau de coton et le soigna très lentement car Naruto sursautait à chaque fois sous la douleur, par la suite il prit des bandages et entoura la poitrine de Naruto avec.

- Ca t'apprendra aussi, à partir avec l'esprit aussi occupé, la prochaine fois tu pourrais être bien plus blessé que ça. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas prévenir…

- La ferme, coupa Naruto en se renfrognant, c'est moi qui décide non ?

- Oui c'est toi qui décide mais quand même…, continua Rikyu pas vexé pour si peu, tu ne devrais pas tout faire seul, les Clans sont là pour t'aider aussi…Bon c'est vrai que tu n'as plus confiance en eux, particulièrement le Clan du Feu mais…

- S'il te plaît Rikyu, coupa une nouvelle fois Naruto, tais-toi tu me donnes mal à la tête.

- Très bien, tête de mule. Maintenant, je dois soigner ton cou…Oh ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Naruto

- Ton collier…

Naruto toucha vivement son cou, là où il y avait d'habitude son collier, il n'y avait plus rien, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, sa main se crispant sur sa peau, il l'avait perdu ? L'adolescent se rappela les nombreux coups de lance qui avaient touché légèrement sa gorge, suffisant pour que le collier qui retenait son pendentif cède…Sa poitrine se serra, c'était tout ce qui lui restait du maître, le seul cadeau qui lui avait offert pour le récompenser de la fin de son apprentissage… Où ? Où pourrait-il aller chercher pour le retrouver ? Se demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Sasuke jouait pensivement avec le collier qu'il avait ramassé hier soir, sur le toit de l'école, accoudé à la barrière de sécurité, ça appartenait au Cœur… Peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider dans la découverte de l'identité de son propriétaire ?

Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la foule de lycéens qui passaient le portail de l'établissement, est-ce que l'un d'entre eux pourrait être le maître officieux de la Cité ? Il plissa ses yeux, impossible, tous possédaient une force magique trop faible pour rivaliser avec celle du Cœur, d'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr du tout que l'un des élèves de son lycée soit le Cœur, il n'était pas sûr que le Cœur aille dans un établissement scolaire quelconque.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il était un garçon, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, chose qu'il avait remarqué avant-hier soir quand il avait gagné le combat contre les autres Héritiers, de plus il ne connaissait que quelques personnes ayant un physique de ce genre, dont Naruto Uzumaki qui était trop…stupide pour être le Cœur, du moins pour lui. Sasuke soupira alors que la sonnerie retentissait, il fourra le collier dans la poche de son pantalon et descendit pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

La journée se passa tranquillement, bien qu'il avait dû encore une fois calmé Inuzuka qui avait encore une fois amené son chien dans l'établissement et qui s'était mis à courir partout pour éviter les membres du conseil des élèves, à croire que l'absence d'Uzumaki ne faisait qu'exacerber son envie d'enfreindre les règles, Uzumaki le restreignait peut-être à faire tout ça, en plus il trouvait un peu bizarre l'absence de ce dernier, hier il semblait être bien portant, peut-être une urgence familiale. Bah…Il s'en fichait de toute façon, Sasuke retourna à son repas qu'il avait délaissé pour ses pensées.

Naruto se retourna dans ses couvertures, agacé par les présences de Rikyu et de Tsunade, elle n'avait pas mieux à faire au fait ? Etre à la mairie par exemple…

Tous les deux lui avaient interdits de partir au lycée à cause de ses blessures, il avait pourtant tout tenté, la colère, la bouderie et même les yeux de petit chien battu, rien à faire, ils étaient restés fermement sur leurs positions. En plus, il avait perdu son collier…

L'adolescent prit son oreiller et mit son visage dedans, il était un peu fatigué des combats et ce nouveau souci qui venait d'apparaître ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

Tsunade et Rikyu avaient placé des chaises dans la chambre de Naruto pour pouvoir le surveiller, c'était plus pratique ainsi, il était capable de sortir en douce. Ils discutaient donc de tout et de rien, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'adolescent dans son lit. On aurait pu croire que c'était une journée tranquille avant qu'on ne sonne à leur porte…

Le feu, destructeur, meurtrier, toujours plus puissant, plus fort, plusieurs personnes, tous habillés de la même manière, une cape noire décorée de nuages rouges, observaient l'incendie qui se propageait de la mairie aux habitations, les habitants ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et étaient inefficaces. Ils s'en allèrent silencieusement, sans que personne n'ait remarqué leur présence sur les toits.

Naruto se déplaçait tant bien que mal de toit en toit, utilisant son pouvoir sur le vent pour aller plus vite, à chacun de ses gestes son dos se rappelait cruellement à lui, finalement la vieille avait eu raison de l'empêcher de partir au lycée. Il déglutit en pensant aux flammes magiques qui s'étaient déclarées dans le territoire du Clan des Ombres, il devait, à tout prix demander de l'aide au Clan de l'Eau pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Rikyu et Tsunade étaient déjà sur les lieux de l'incendie et aidaient de leur mieux les habitants.

Naruto soupira de soulagement en arrivant devant les portes du manoir de la famille Hyûga et frappa avec toute sa force, ce qui avait bien failli faire sortir les portes de leurs gonds. C'est une servante qui lui ouvrit et qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

- Mènes-moi à ton maître, tout de suite ! Lui pressa Naruto alors qu'elle se contentait de l'observer la bouche ouverte.

- Je…Suivez-moi.

Naruto suivit la servante, énervé par sa lenteur, et enfin il put apercevoir Hyûga Hiashi qui sortait apparemment d'une pièce, en colère lui aussi semble-t-il.

- Hiashi-dono ! cria Naruto pour attirer son attention.

- Kyuubi-dono ! S'exclama Hiashi, intrigué par sa présence dans son manoir. Que faites-vous chez moi ?

- J'ai besoin de l'aide du Clan de l'Eau, un incendie magique s'est déclaré dans le territoire du Clan des Ombres, pour l'instant les habitants de la Cité le contiennent mais plus pour longtemps, il pourrait très facilement se propager aux autres territoires.

Hiashi le regarda, si le Cœur demandait l'aide de son Clan, il pourrait très bien lui demander de rembourser sa dette de quelques manières que ce soit…Ou pas… Il était interdit de profiter d'une telle situation, il pourrait très bien être destitué de son statut de maître de la famille Hyûga, il soupira.

- Kabuto ! Va prévenir tous les membres de la famille, il y a une urgence et plus vite que ça !

Un homme aux cheveux blancs et portant des lunettes s'inclina devant eux avant d'aller faire ce qui lui était demandé, Naruto ressentait une étrange impression de lui mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il fit volte-face tout en prévenant Hiashi qu'il s'en allait pour aller donner lui aussi un coup de main, normalement plusieurs des personnes qui le servaient avaient prévenu les autres maîtres de familles, il n'avait donc plus à s'inquiéter de ça.

Quand le feu fut éteint grâce à l'aide de la famille Hyûga et que les habitants hurlèrent de joie, Naruto se raidit imperceptiblement et son corps fut pris de légers tremblements. Le mal de tête qu'il se traînait depuis son retour à la maison s'amplifia, ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge orangé et sa tête se tourna très lentement vers le Temple lointain dissimulé dans l'obscurité de la Cité.


	5. Chapter 4

Titre: Le Coeur

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: C'est une légende qui commence et finit à Konoha...

Je remercie **hathor2, Vitwo et chibi-fun** pour avoir mis une review ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ^^.

**Note: **J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ^^.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 4.**

Tout n'était qu'obscurité et dans le silence oppressant il pouvait très bien entendre le bruit de sa respiration, une certaine appréhension tendait son corps, ses mains tremblaient.

Les souvenirs de sang et de mort revenaient durement à son esprit et où qu'il posait son regard il voyait un fantôme de cadavre.

Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis la mort de son maître, Sarutobi, assassiné froidement par ces hommes et le traître, l'Akatsuki et Itachi Uchiha, sa gorge se noua de rage à la réminiscence de ces deux noms.

Il y a un an, il n'avait pu rien faire…

_**.Flash-back.**_

La panique s'était lentement emparée de lui alors qu'il appelait son maître au travers des couloirs du Temple, il ressentait cette étrange sensation qui l'avait fait tressaillir plus tôt, un danger imminent, un danger, qu'il savait, ne pourrait être évité.

Il avait alors commencé à chercher son maître pour trouver une réponse à pourquoi ce si mauvais pressentiment. Il était sorti silencieusement de sa chambre et marchait doucement sur le plancher en bois mais il y avait une chose étrange, très étrange.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun des serviteurs ne patrouillaient comme d'habitude ?

Pourquoi y avait-il cet étrange nœud dans son estomac ? Comme s'il savait ce qui se passait instinctivement…

Il avait dégluti devant la porte de la salle principale, là où l'on prenait tous les repas importants ou non, sa vue était devenue flou à cause de ses larmes.

Il avait ouvert la porte violemment et avait dû se retenir de vomir devant les cadavres qui s'étendaient à ses pieds, il était tombé à genou, aussi pâle qu'un linge.

Tsunade qui était arrivée alors suivi par son fils, Rikyu, l'avait empoigné par le bras, le forçant à se lever, et lui avait crié une phrase dont il n'avait saisi que quelques bribes.

"Danger…Fuir…Sarutobi-sama…''

Il s'était fait alors un déclic dans sa tête, son maître où était-il ?

Il s'était libéré de la poigne de Tsunade pour s'échapper par la porte par laquelle il était entré.

Il avait traversé plusieurs couloirs, le cœur battant à tout rompre devant les cadavres qui les jonchaient, son maître était-il visé ?

Il s'était arrêté devant une porte au bois sombre, ses yeux azurs avaient fixé la flaque de sang qui s'était échappé sous cette même porte. Il avait posé une main sur la poignée et l'avait ouverte.

- Oh qu'avons-nous donc là ? Avait dit une voix grave.

Il avait frissonné, son souffle s'était coupé devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

- Serais-ce votre apprenti vieil homme ? Dis-moi Itachi le connais-tu ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns rattachés en une queue de cheval basse et aux yeux aussi noirs que la nuit s'était avancé alors qu'un homme de haute taille et aux cheveux roux tenait en joug son maître d'un katana, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux devant lui.

- Il serait difficile de vous le dire Pein-sama… Mais malgré l'obscurité je peux reconnaître ses cheveux blonds couleur de l'or.

- Oh, donc c'est Naruto n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi veux-tu voir la fin de ton maître ?

Il avait déglutit difficilement, son corps était de pierre et en même temps dans une étrange faiblesse, il ne parvenait pas à bouger alors qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il avait dévié son regard de celui de son maître.

Le katana à la lame brillante se leva et s'abaissa, un liquide carmin et chaud éclaboussa son visage.

_**.Fin du Flash-back.**_

Naruto se crispa en sentant un métal froid contre la peau tendre de son cou.

Tsunade tournait en rond depuis tout à l'heure, une lueur inquiète dansant dans ses yeux, à cause de l'incendie il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Naruto et maintenant elle était dans l'incapacité de le retrouver que ce soit par des sorts de pistages ou autres.

Rikyu était dans le même embarras et il avait beau avoir fait jouer toute son équipe d'observation, personne n'avait vu le Cœur, il avait tout simplement disparu et il avait peur que quelque chose de très grave ne soit arrivé à l'adolescent.

Evidemment ce n'était peut-être rien… Peut-être que Naruto était juste parti se balader, il arrivait quelque fois qu'il le fasse sans les prévenir mais c'était très rare…

Il valait mieux que les habitants de la Cité ne soient pas au courant pour l'instant cependant le dilemme était de savoir :

S'ils devaient mettre les Clans au courant sa mère et lui ?

Et si c'était la décision la plus sage à faire…

Naruto avait dit de ne pas le faire, lui avait ordonné plutôt mais il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, la colère le submergeait après tout…

- Maman… Que devons-nous faire ?

Tsunade soupira, son compagnon lui manquait vraiment dans ce genre de cas, le mieux à faire était de…

- Le mieux à faire est de prévenir au moins les maîtres et de leur demander de ne pas divulguer la moindre information à ce sujet, nous leur ferons part de nos doutes.

Rikyu se leva de sa chaise et accompagna sa mère dans la salle à côté où ils discutaient, là où les maîtres des Clans les attendaient pour faire un rapport des dégâts et pour savoir ce qui avait pu causer cet incendie magique.

Kiba pensait être un meilleur ami digne de ce nom à qui on pouvait faire confiance, avec qui on pouvait partager ses problèmes.

Il était en ce moment même dans le chenil de chiens dont s'occupait sa famille depuis des générations, pas n'importe quel type de chiens, ceux qu'ils récupéraient étaient magiques et possédaient de nombreux pouvoirs.

Il était donc ici à jouer avec des chiots, Akamaru ronflait un peu plus loin après tout il était très tard, et à penser à son meilleur ami, Naruto.

Naruto qu'il avait rencontré en quatrième année de primaire, tout juste transféré dans sa classe, un petit blond aux yeux bleus à l'immense sourire et qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, avait l'air un peu stupide sur les bords.

A cette époque, Kiba se pensait au-dessus des autres parce qu'il était le plus fort des élèves en bagarre et arrivait même à battre des garçons plus grand et plus âgés que lui. Et donc ce petit blond l'irritait beaucoup… Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il l'avait tabassé dès le premier jour pour montrer qui était le plus fort et qui devait respecter qui… Ce sale blond avait continué à sourire alors qu'il était à terre, il s'était relevé et lui avait dit « Soyons amis ! » d'un ton enthousiasme.

Kiba n'avait fait que le frapper un peu plus… Et avait fini par être poursuivi par un pot de colle ambulant, au terme de cette "course-poursuite'' il était devenu ami avec ce petit blond agaçant, ce petit blond avec un si grand cœur qui ne jugeait pas les autres sur leur manière d'être.

Au lycée…

Il se sentit triste de repenser à cette période…

Au lycée donc, Naruto avait changé au cours de leur première année, il était devenu renfermé et agressif, il ne se laissait plus approcher par personne. Des cernes énormes sous ses yeux et une peau pâle…Kiba avait eu peur qu'il ne soit très malade mais ce n'était pas le cas…

A force de persévérance, l'adolescent avait appris que son meilleur ami avait perdu un être extrêmement cher, son tuteur, celui qu'il considérait comme un grand-père, sa seule famille.

Kiba l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait à traverser cette dure épreuve et Naruto était presque redevenu comme avant, presque…

Ce qui l'avait amené à repenser à tout ça était très simple.

La journée qu'il avait passé était normale, bon il avait couru partout comme un malade pour garder Akamaru avec lui, pour échapper au conseil des élèves aussi, il avait demandé à Shikamaru, un autre de ses amis, il n'était pas très proche de lui, de prendre des notes pour Naruto dans un petit cahier qu'il lui avait donné.

Ce dernier avait accepté bon gré mal gré, Kiba lui donnait le droit de venir s'allonger sur le toit du chenil pour admirer le ciel, c'était le meilleur endroit de la ville, selon Shikamaru, pour admirer le ciel et Shikamaru en retour prenait ces notes et les lui donnait à la fin de la journée pour qu'il puisse les apporter à Naruto.

Jusqu'ici tout s'était bien passé, à la fin des cours, il avait pris le cahier et était parti dans les rues, Akamaru toujours fidèle à son poste, pour aller à l'appartement de son ami, il n'y était encore jamais allé et était donc très excité de l'atteindre.

Il était arrivé devant l'immeuble et avait monté les escaliers, monté les étages pour enfin se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

L'immeuble de l'adresse existait bien…C'était le numéro de l'appartement qui ne l'était pas…

Alors maintenant il se demandait, pourquoi avait-il menti sur son lieu de vie ?

Pourquoi son meilleur ami lui cachait des choses ainsi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête mais il y avait une qui prédominait.

Où était Naruto ?

Si on avait répondu à Kiba on lui aurait dit que son meilleur ami avait été enlevé par un groupe de criminels.

On lui aurait dit qu'en ce moment même son meilleur ami avait les mains attachées par des menottes et qu'il était recroquevillé contre un des murs froids, humides et couverts de mousse de sa cellule…


	6. Chapter 5

Titre: Le Coeur

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Résumé: C'est une histoire qui commence et finit à Konha...

Je remercie **hathor2 (** je suis contente que tu ais aimé le flash-back ^^)**, chibi-fun, Vitwo et Lyly-chan** pour avoir soit mis une review soit mis cette fic dans leurs alerts ainsi que tous ceux qui la lisent^^.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 5.**

Hinata bougea mal à l'aise sur sa chaise dans la salle de réunion de la mairie de la Cité, la tension et l'animosité émise par les trois garçons en face d'elle ne l'aidait pas à se détendre le moins du monde.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux quand un cri retentit dans la salle.

Gaara était en colère et avait envoyé valser violemment contre un mur la servante qui lui apportait une boisson, cette dernière n'était pas assez fraîche de son avis mais selon la jeune fille il lui semblait que c'était autre chose, son masque d'impassibilité était complètement détruit et elle pouvait très bien voir cette lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses pupilles habituellement froides.

De leur côté, Sasuke et Shikamaru ne firent rien, le premier se contenta de continuer à fixer tout le monde froidement et le deuxième de bailler bruyamment mais Hinata savait très bien qu'ils étaient tous les trois prêts à en découdre les uns avec les autres même s'ils ne montraient rien de tout cela dans leur attitude.

La servante se releva lentement et sortit de la salle, apeurée, son dos devait être salement amoché et devait lui souffrir le martyre.

Hinata souhaita vivement que Rikyu, l'émissaire du Cœur, revienne vite avant que la situation ne dégénère, elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant entrer à la minute même.

Rikyu s'assit et posa sur la table divers documents, il était exténué.

- Je vous remercie d'être venus aussi vite, dit-il d'une voix qui ne démontrait aucune émotion.

Shikamaru grogna un peu, on l'avait quand même réveillé de sa sieste de l'après-midi. Rikyu prit une grande inspiration et les regarda gravement, les Héritiers devinrent sérieux, l'émissaire du Cœur ne demandait jamais une réunion d'urgence, c'était soit le maire ou le Cœur lui-même.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer cela, reprit Rikyu.

Le jeune adulte soupira.

- Le Cœur…a disparu, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Hinata retint un hoquet de stupeur, disparu… ? C'était impossible !

Sasuke serra le pendentif du Cœur qui n'avait pas bougé de sa poche.

Gaara grogna un peu et Shikamaru fut parfaitement éveillé.

- Il est vrai que cela ne fait que quelques heures, ce n'est peut-être pas très sérieux mais nous avons des raisons de nous inquiéter en sachant que l'Akatsuki est…revenu.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, Akatsuki… Pour lui cela disait que son frère était revenu, un sentiment de rage émergea en lui.

- Tsunade-sama a déjà prévenu les Maîtres mais je pense, moi, que vous êtes les plus à même de le retrouver… Après tout vous le poursuivez chaque soir… C'est pour ça que je vous demande de vous y mettre dès maintenant…Sauf toi Héritier du Clan de la Terre, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander.

Gaara détourna la tête à cette phrase attirant l'attention d'Hinata et des deux autres.

- Héritier du Clan des Ombres et Héritière du Clan de l'Eau, vos pouvoirs seront très pratiques. Héritier du Clan du Feu…Apprends-leur tout ce qu'il faut à savoir sur…Itachi Uchiha, sa puissance, son intelligence, tout, parce qu'il est fort possible que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki soient de la même force ou plus. Bien…

Rikyu se leva et posa ses deux mains sur la table.

- Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, que cela vous irrite peut-être que je vous donne des ordres mais c'est pour le bien de la Cité, de celui des Clans et aussi peut-être pour le bien de Konoha, nous ne savons pas ce que l'Akatsuki prévoit de faire… Je vous laisse maintenant, Gaara s'il te plaît, suis-moi.

Rikyu sortit de la salle de réunion Gaara derrière lui, laissant trois adolescents dans un silence encore plus pesant qu'avant.

Un grondement presque animal sortit de la gorge de Naruto alors que cet homme, Pein, relevait sa tête en lui agrippant fermement les cheveux.

Ce dernier en profita pour détailler le visage qui se dévoilait à lui, toute la partie gauche du visage était tatoué de motifs tribaux, descendant dans son cou et se perdant sous le haut de son vêtement, de sa main, il l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche les canines étaient plus protubérantes que la normale.

A ce moment-la Naruto essaya de le mordre, ce qui lui valut un coup qui ouvrit sa lèvre.

Ses yeux arboraient une couleur bleu azur mais qui dans l'énervement laissaient place à une couleur rouge orangée, sa pupille était celle d'un animal, Pein esquissa un sourire et le lâcha pour sortir de la cellule.

Naruto se recroquevilla de nouveau contre un mur, il maudissait cette cellule qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie et ces menottes qui drainaient toutes ses forces. Il ne les avait pas vus venir plus tôt au Temple, ce Pein avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour l'assommer et l'emmener ici.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir s'ils avaient trouvé les Rouleaux, la dernière fois ils avaient bien failli le faire mais maintenant… ?

L'adolescent se traita d'idiot en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas cherché à les cacher autre part. Son maître Sarutobi n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui tirer les oreilles et le punir parce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et parce qu'il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions et ses souvenirs en refusant de revenir habiter au Temple.

Il posa son menton sur ses genoux pendant que ses bras les entouraient, il baissa son regard et se mit à scruter le sol.

Est-ce que Tsunade et Rikyu avaient aperçu son absence ?

S'inquiétaient-ils ? Sans doute, oui…

Naruto mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Il détestait être enfermé, détestait être seul tout court, cela lui rappelait les mauvaises périodes de son enfance…avec les autres.

L'adolescent secoua sa tête, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, il devait trouver un moyen pour leur indiquer sa position, à Rikyu et à Tsunade.

Parce que, vraiment, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il se doutait que ce n'était pas bon.

Soudain, il eut un soubresaut incontrôlé et un autre, Naruto déglutit et leva son visage vers la porte de sa cellule, Pein tenait dans sa main deux rouleaux de parchemins qui semblaient extrêmement vieux. Il jura intérieurement.

Sasuke fit face aux deux autres Héritiers qui attendaient patiemment qu'il prenne la parole, l'adolescent soupira et ouvrit la bouche.

- Itachi Uchiha est mon frère, il était âgé de treize ans quand il renia son rôle d'Héritier et s'allia à ce groupe de criminels nommés Akatsuki.

_**.Flash-back.**_

Sasuke regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ses parents et les anciens du Clan étaient réunis à son plus grand étonnement, ce qui avait considérablement titillé sa curiosité. Son père avait une mine sombre et sa mère semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Il vous faut comprendre Fugaku-sama, dit l'un des anciens, cet enfant commence à avoir un comportement étrange, vous l'avez-vous-même vu fouiller dans les documents confidentiels du Clan ! Vous savez très bien que c'est inadmissible !

- Je sais tout cela Akira mais c'est aussi son droit, répliqua son père, il est l'Héritier ou tout du moins il le sera bientôt quand l'apprenti du Cœur aura terminé sa formation d'ici quelques jours.

Le vieil homme, Akira, le fixa comme s'il était fou.

- Fugaku-sama ! Vous avez vu aussi ses agissements en dehors du manoir ! De plus, il ne prend même pas ses responsabilités prochaines au sérieux !

- Assez Akira, intervint une vieille femme c'était Aki la sœur jumelle d'Akira, tu agaces Fugaku-sama et ne fait qu'empirer l'état de Mikoto-sama.

- Mais il est impératif de… !

- Assez ! Coupa Fugaku, j'en ai assez, je discuterai avec Itachi.

Une main couvrit soudain sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke regarda derrière lui, c'était son frère…

- Ne fait pas un bruit d'accord, Sasuke ? Tu veux bien le promettre à ton frère ? Promets-le.

Sasuke hocha la tête, Itachi attacha ses bras et ses jambes à l'aide de cordes qu'il serra durement et le posta juste devant la porte.

« Pour que tu ais un exemple à ne pas suivre, d'accord Sasuke ? Parce que tu vois papa est vraiment un idiot de respecter ces traditions vielles comme le monde. » Avait-il dit.

Un katana apparut de nulle part dans sa main entouré de longues flammes, Itachi ouvrit la porte complètement.

Son père s'était levé et s'était mis devant sa femme pour le protéger, les anciens firent apparaître à leur tour leurs armes.

- Itachi…, prononça doucement sa mère ne pouvant croire que son fils osait menacer sa famille, pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que vous êtes bêtes, répondit avec un certain mépris son frère, pourquoi suivre ces traditions ? Pourquoi ne pas s'emparer par la force le pouvoir du Cœur !

- Ca ne fonctionne pas ainsi Itachi, fit son père qui avait fini lui aussi par faire apparaître son arme dans une gerbe de flamme, ce n'est pas aussi simple, il y a de nombreux sorts complexes utilisés pour protéger les Rouleaux, pour que l'écriture soit illisible.

- La ferme !

Itachi brandit son katana et se lança vers son père qui le para avec son propre katana, les autres ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient intervenir ou pas, beaucoup de coups furent échangés mais peu atteignirent leur cible. Son frère esquissa un sourire malsain quand il remarqua une ouverture, il plongea sa lame vers celle-ci.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues rondes d'enfant de Sasuke alors que le sang s'écoulait doucement de la blessure mortelle qu'avait infligée son frère à leur propre mère, cette dernière s'effondra.

Les anciens se décidèrent enfin à intervenir et Itachi préféra s'enfuir, sachant qu'il n'était pas de taille à lui tout seul contre les autres.

_**.Fin du Flash-back.**_

- Qu'il soit déjà capable de tenir tête à un Maître à treize ans est véritablement incroyable alors imaginer aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs il ne s'allierait certainement pas à des gens faibles.

- Galère… On est dans une belle merde.

Hinata pensait que c'était exactement les mots qui définissaient la situation actuelle.


	7. Chapter 6

Titre: Le Coeur

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: C'est une histoire qui commence et finit à Konoha...

Je remercie **Chibi-fun **et **Vitwo** ( Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce gros retard...J'avais dit dans la semaine et on est déjà dimanche...) pour leur review, ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire!

**Note: **Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui me lisent j'ai pris beaucoup, beaucoup de temps...^^')

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 6.**

C'était une partie infréquentée du Temple où poussière et toiles d'araignées se côtoyaient, leurs pas faisaient grincer le vieux parquet qui n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis des mois. Gaara et Rikyu marchaient tous silencieusement, l'un derrière l'autre.

D'ailleurs Gaara en profitait pour fixer le dos de Rikyu, ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis des années, depuis que le nom de l'apprenti du Cœur avait été annoncé, cet idiot avait été le premier… Le premier à lui tendre la main…Le premier à lui faire un sourire et non pas un de ces rictus empli de peur envers lui.

Etait-ce l'une des raisons pour laquelle il se répugnait tant à le frapper ? Etait-ce seulement dû à ça ? A ce petit garçon aux cheveux blancs ? Il ne savait pas…

_**.Flash-back.**_

Gaara s'était de nouveau réfugié dans sa chambre, le cœur gros et les larmes coulant sur ses joues rondes d'enfant.

Il était assis sur son lit à fixer la photo de sa mère radieuse dans un cadre en bois clair sur la commode en face de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais connue… étant donné qu'elle était morte en lui donnant naissance, il lui semblait d'ailleurs que son frère aîné et sa sœur aînée lui en voulaient pour ça.

Mais ce n'était pas pour l'instant l'origine de sa rage et de sa jalousie…

L'enfant s'allongea sur son lit, observant le plafond, il arrivait à entendre les voix des serviteurs et leurs gestes précipités. Toute la maison était en effervescence puisqu'ils accueillaient les Chefs des Trois autres Clans ainsi que le Cœur et son…apprenti.

Il serra les dents, il le revoyait encore…Cet autre enfant portant un masque dont une main tenait un bout de la chemise du maître officieux de la ville, qui devenait chaque jour de plus en plus vieux.

L'autre n'était qu'un peureux qui sursautait au moindre bruit.

Gaara se redressa et enfila ses chaussures qu'il avait déposées aux pieds de son lit, il en profita aussi pour essuyer le reste de ses larmes avec la manche rouge sang de son t-shirt à manches longues

Lorsque le Cœur avait annoncé qui était son apprenti, son père l'avait fixé méchamment, l'air de dire :

« _Je suis très déçu… _Tu_ es celui qui avait été désigné…_ Tu_ es celui qui a effectué la Cérémonie et il suffit qu'un enfant de nulle part arrive et tu es évincé._ »

C'était douloureux, c'était son cauchemar le plus terrible qui se réalisait.

Si son père ne faisait plus attention à lui comme ces dernières années… Alors qui ? Qui lui donnerait un semblant d'amour ? Qui ferait attention à lui ? Pour quelle raison vivait-il si ce n'était pour être le futur Cœur ?

Gaara dévala les escaliers à l'extérieur qui menait au jardin derrière le manoir, là où la terre était sèche et dure et où peu de fleurs avaient la force de pousser. Son endroit préféré pour réfléchir au calme était un petit banc en pierre qui était caché par les rares buissons qui étaient là.

Il s'assit en soupirant, balançant ses jambes, qui ne touchaient pas le sol d'avant en arrière et leva son visage vers la voûte en pierre qui les cachait de la ville d'en haut.

Lors du dîner, il avait eu l'impression qu'on le fixait moqueusement, que tous le fixait moqueusement. Il y avait eu de la pitié aussi, il avait pu la voir à travers les deux fentes où se trouvaient les yeux du Cœur, de la pitié !

Il détestait qu'on le prenne en pitié, il était peut-être un enfant mais il avait de la fierté ! Personne n'avait le droit de le prendre en pitié ! Personne !

C'est une main sur son épaule qui le tira de ses pensées, il tomba dans un regard noisette. C'était un garçon d'environ onze ou douze ans ? Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur et entourait son visage dans un parfait nid d'oiseau, sans comprendre son geste, Gaara passa une main dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon pour les arranger, ils étaient doux…

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui avait-il demandé. Tu n'es pas bien ? Si c'est le cas, tu devrais aller t'allonger.

Gaara secoua la tête en signe de négation, il ne voulait pas.

- Oh…Ah ! Mais tu es Gaara, non ?

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Avait-il pratiquement chuchoté.

Peu de gens l'avait vu en personne, seuls les serviteurs et les membres importants des autres Clans. Lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- C'est le vieux qui m'en a parlé, il disait que tu étais adorable et il a bien raison. Oh ! Au fait, moi c'est Rikyu. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Rikyu lui avait fait un magnifique sourire, ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau. On ne lui avait jamais souri comme ça, aussi naturellement et avec tant de sincérité. Ceux qu'il recevait d'habitude étaient des rictus figés par la peur.

Un mouchoir blanc se posa sur son visage et frotta pour effacer les perles d'eau, ce fut à son tour d'avoir une main qui passait dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non… Mais merci.

Merci pour être si gentil avec lui, merci de ne pas avoir peur de lui, merci de ne pas trembler devant lui, merci de le regarder droit dans les yeux, merci…

- Merci ? Avait répété Rikyu, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis merci ?

- Pour rien… Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

Rikyu l'avait regardé avec curiosité, jouer alors qu'il y avait une réception à l'intérieur ? Il avait éclaté de rire et acquiescé.

- Je veux bien, avait-il répondu en lui tendant la main.

Gaara n'avait pas hésité à l'attraper et Rikyu l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds.

Ils jouèrent longtemps, ils rirent beaucoup. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien, qu'il s'autorisait à être aussi libre…

Il avait enfin trouvé un ami, un véritable ami si Rikyu était d'accord !

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres roses, il se tenait tous les deux, main dans la main. Ils faisaient le tour du jardin pour se calmer un peu, ils étaient couverts de terre mais ce n'était pas grave, la fête se finissait bientôt et Rikyu devait bientôt renter chez lui.

Il en était triste et espérait pouvoir le revoir, il était son tout premier ami et en était surexcité, c'est pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Dans sa poche, il y avait une petite bague qu'il avait faite lui-même avec sa maîtrise de la terre, elle n'était pas très belle mais il voulait vraiment lui donner !

Gaara mordit sa lèvre et finalement tira la bague hors de sa poche, il s'arrêta de marcher ce qui attira l'attention de Rikyu sur lui qui se stoppa aussi. Il la lui tendit, sans le regarder, les joues un rosies.

Rikyu l'avait prise et l'avait observé dans le creux de sa main.

- C'est pour moi ?

Gaara hocha la tête.

- Merci pour ce cadeau. Je l'aime beaucoup.

Rikyu l'avait enfilé à l'un de ses doigts et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux une nouvelle fois.

- On devrait y aller maintenant, rentrons à l'intérieur.

Il le suivit sans protester, ils passèrent par les escaliers qu'il avait pris plus tôt. Un immense sentiment de joie avait éclaté dans sa poitrine et il en était un peu étourdi.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception, il se sentait bien qu'importe les regards posés sur lui du moment que Rikyu était avec lui.

Seulement il fut bien vite désillusionné…

Il lui disait au revoir de la main, au revoir que lui rendait Rikyu jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon avec un masque de renard ne se jette dans les bras de son nouvel ami.

- Rikyu ! Avait crié l'autre garçon, je t'ai cherché partout où est-ce que tu étais ? J'aurais compris si tu n'avais pas voulu rester avec moi.

- Excuse-moi Kyu. J'étais avec mon nouvel ami.

- Oh ? Qui ça ?

- Eh bien, je vais te le montrer.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara parcourait les couloirs vers sa chambre, les larmes ravageant son visage, le cœur brisé. On l'avait encore une fois trahi, pourquoi est-ce que tout devait tourner autour de ce maudit apprenti !

_**.Fin du flash-back.**_

Au fil du temps, ce sentiment de jalousie n'avait fait qu'empirer et il avait l'impression que le nouveau Cœur se moquait de lui à chaque fois.

Gaara ne voulait pas aider à le retrouver, il pouvait tout aussi bien prendre sa place, comme il l'avait fait après avoir pris la place de son frère et empêché sa sœur de faire de même. Mais il ne pouvait toujours rien refuser à Rikyu malgré tout…

Ouvrant une porte bien précise, ils arrivèrent dans un bureau qui, lui, était bien entretenu. Gaara fronça les sourcils devant la pièce où l'avait conduit Rikyu. Cet idiot n'était quand même pas bête à ce point ?

Naruto regardait, catastrophé, les Rouleaux dans la main de Pein. Comment avait-il réussi à les avoir ?

- Surpris ? Prononça Pein avec un plaisir évident.

- Comment… ? Murmura Naruto, c'est impossible… Je les avais caché…


	8. Chapter 7

Titre: Le Coeur

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: C'est une légende qui commence et finit à Konoha

Je remercie **chibi-fun et Vitwo** (il devrait bientôt y avoir des combats dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après) pour leurs reveiw ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

**Note:** Pardon! J'ai un jour de retard... Je prends de plus en plus de temps pour écrire... Désolée!

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 7.**

C'était une petite trappe cachée sous un lourd bureau en chêne, cette pièce était l'ancien bureau privée de son ancien maître. Gaara bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il maudissait mille fois cet imbécile de Cœur qui n'avait fait que faciliter la tâche à ces criminels. Il se retint de frapper le mur de son poing, pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu l'idée de changer de lieu ? Etait-il bête à ce point ? Il était bien plus débrouillard lors des combats entre les Héritiers.

Toujours aussi impassible de l'extérieur, Gaara s'agenouilla auprès de la trappe à découverte après qu'il ait poussé le bureau. Un sceau de magie brillant faiblement d'une lueur bleue recouvrait sa surface et empêchait tout accès si la personne n'avait pas reçu une éducation magique appropriée. Il apposa sa main sur le sceau et se concentra afin d'apercevoir les fils de magie qui s'entremêlaient et qui semblaient impossible à défaire. De la sueur coula sur sa tempe après une dizaine de minutes, il n'avait aucune affinité avec la magie du vent et c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé au prime abord.

Gaara grinça des dents sou l'effort, il l'avait peut-être sous estimé et sa magie devenait de plus en plus instable, brûlant sous sa peau pour pouvoir mieux exploser. Il sentait le faible contrôle qu'il maintenait sur elle disparaître petit à petit avant qu'une main froide ne recouvre la sienne et qu'une autre magie l'aidait à défaire le sceau. Gaara ferma les yeux, appréciant un peu ce toucher, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur sa tâche qui était devenue beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il avait de l'aide.

A son plus grand soulagement, le sceau finit par disparaître et la trappe s'ouvrit sans que lui ou Rikyu ne le fasse, découvrant un petit coffret noir qui y prenait tout l'espace disponible. Gaara ne chercha pas à se reposer alors qu'il en avait besoin, c'était un signe de faiblesse selon lui que de reprendre son souffle devant quelqu'un. Il s'empara du coffret et l'ouvrit, l'intérieur était tapissé d'un doux tissu rouge.

- Merde…, jura Rikyu entre ses dents.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, peu de personne connaissait l'existence des Rouleaux, à part les membres les plus importants des Clans et les personnes les plus proches et les plus dignes de confiance du Cœur. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Ce sceau, même s'il semblait normal d'apparence, Gaara avait failli publier que pour le débloquer il fallait une magie…un peu spéciale, que seul lui et le Cœur actuel possédaient parce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux la Cérémonie, quand bien même elle avait mal tournée ce qui expliquait cette puissance incontrôlée qu'il avait au fond de lui et ce faible contrôle qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Gaara se leva et posa le coffret sur le bureau, il se tourna vers Rikyu qui était toujours assis sur le sol, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre murmurant des « Impossible » tel une litanie suppliante. Agacé, il le releva durement en l'attrapant par le bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux, verts contre marron, et lui asséna une belle droite dans la mâchoire pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Il faut prévenir les Maîtres et la maire. Tu vas rester ici ou bien m'accompagner ?

C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il ait dite depuis longtemps et Rikyu réagit à celle-ci, faisant un sourire tremblant qui se voulait encourageant.

- C'est moi qui suis l'aîné ici, ne me donnes pas d'ordre !

Il marcha vers la sortie sans se retourner vers lui mais Gaara avait bien vu son regard assombri par l'inquiétude et la peur, bien vite il étouffa ce sentiment dérangeant qui prenait naissance en son cœur habituellement si froid. Il lui emboîta le pas et ensemble après être sortis du Temple, ils se dirigèrent vers la mairie où tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour en faire leur quartier général d'urgence.

L'horreur se peignait sur son visage d'ordinaire souriant, Naruto ne pouvait détacher son regard bleu des deux rouleaux faits de parchemin ancien et bien plus vieux que lui et son kidnappeur réunis. Il les avait cachés, il avait pensé qu'ils rechercheraient une autre cachette que celle qu'ils avaient découverte il y a un an mais c'était tout l'inverse, il se trouvait affreusement stupide et s'il avait pu remonter le temps il aurait changé de place les Rouleaux. Naruto pria silencieusement qu'il n'abîme pas les Rouleaux parce qu'il en allait de sa vie et de celle de l'Héritier du Clan de la Terre.

- C'était si simple, répondit Pein à sa question, et si stupide que de les laisser à la même place qu'il y a un an.

Pein s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit auprès de lui, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres alors qu'il prenait entre les doigts de sa main libre son menton.

- Et il suffisait de poser ta main sur le sceau pour qu'il se désactive.

Naruto se retint de lui cracher au visage, ses yeux brillaient de haine à son encontre, ce tueur, ce misérable petit… Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur qui provenait de sa mâchoire, Pein prenait un malin plaisir à la serrer de plus en plus fort, un bleu apparaîtrait sûrement sur sa mâchoire.

- Tu es devenu plus beau aussi…mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai quelques petites expériences à mener sur toi.

Il se leva et lui lâcha le menton avant de retourner à la sortie de la cellule et de parler à deux hommes, l'un roux et l'autre aux longs cheveux blonds. Le roux était impassible, d'une certaine manière il lui rappelait Gaara, l'autre avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval. Pein se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

- Ce sont tes nouveaux gardiens. Je vous le laisse Sasori, Deidara, faites en ce que vous voulez du moment qu'il reste en vie et qu'il ait assez de force pour les expériences.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers lui et le relevèrent avant de lui mettre un bandeau noir sur les yeux, question de sécurité. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, Naruto était apeuré après avoir entendu plusieurs fois le mot « expérience », il y avait ces frissons glacés qui remontaient le long de son échine alors que sa gorge était obstruée par une boule d'angoisse dont il n'arrivait pas à se séparer. Il avait l'impression de redevenir cet enfant impuissant qui ne pouvait que subir la vie.

Ils marchèrent longtemps mais néanmoins malgré ses yeux aveuglés, Naruto pouvait sentir une chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, l'odeur du sang et il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi les gémissements de douleur qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il frissonna de nouveau, il n'essayait même pas d'imaginer quel genre d'endroit c'était et il ne voulait pas le savoir mais Naruto savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il saurait à quoi il ressemblait.

Une porte grinçante s'ouvrit et on le jeta sans ménagement sur le sol, on le mit sur le ventre et on retira son bandeau. Naruto s'assit difficilement, fixant de son regard bleu les adolescents à l'air hagard et maigre qui ne semblaient être que les ombres d'eux-mêmes et qui semblaient perdu.

- Ce sont tes nouveaux camarades, dit l'homme qu'il avait identifié comme étant Deidara, soit gentil avec eux. Tu seras bientôt dans le même état…

- Deidara, coupa l'autre, « Sasori », nous devons y aller.

- Bien sûr.

La porte se referma derrière eux dans le même grincement qu'à l'entrée. Naruto observa un moment les quatre adolescents avant d'aller s'appuyer contre un mur à son tour, personne ne parlait, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait briser le silence qui s'était installé, un silence de mort…

Naruto soupira, pensant aux Rouleaux et à ce Pein…Qu'allait-il en faire ? Il espérait que ce ne serait rien de grave et puis de toute façon il ne pourrait pas déchiffrer les écritures s'il n'était pas là.

Il joua nerveusement avec la manche de sa tunique, ses yeux voyageant de la porte à la fenêtre condamnée qui les laissait dans une lumière blanche artificielle. Y-avait-il quelqu'un qui le sauverait ? Non…Qui les sauverait ? Il n'était pas seul dans cet endroit, il y en avait d'autres qui avaient besoin d'aide à part lui.

Naruto se laissa aller contre le mur, ses épaules abaissées, il avait toujours autant de mal à faire confiance aux gens que ce soit Tsunade ou Rikyu, il avait mis du temps à leur accorder cette chose si importante à ses yeux et il avait fallu pratiquement une partie de son enfance et adolescence pour leur donner entièrement.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avec cet affreux grincement, c'était un autre adolescent, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et ses yeux étaient d'un marron foncé. Son t-shirt d'un blanc douteux était tâché de rouge à divers endroit et le bas de son pantalon était déchiré, laissant à la vue de tous une cheville bleuâtre et mal bandée, il avait beaucoup de mal à marcher. A son plus grand étonnement, il lui fit un sourire avant de décider de s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que la porte se refermait de nouveau. Il lui tendit une main que Naruto serra après une minute de réflexion.

- Je suis Akio, se présenta-t-il.

- Naruto. Ta cheville ne te fait pas trop mal ?

Son interlocuteur fut un instant étonné avant de rire doucement, Naruto le regarda, avait-il dit quelque chose d'amusant ? Peu importe il aimait bien son rire un peu déraillé et rauque, il n'en avait jamais entendu un pareil avant.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il, ça me fait un peu bizarre d'entendre ça, j'ai plus vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour moi et puis mes, non, nos…colocataires sont plus morts que vifs. Ils ne réagissent plus à rien.

- Ah…, fit Naruto il les fixa avant de revenir sur Akio, que leur est-il arrivé ?

Akio fit un petit sourire désabusé avant lever son visage vers le plafond et de lui répondre.

- La même chose qu'à tout le monde, ils n'en peuvent plus. Nos « maîtres » vont bientôt les jeter.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux à son ton froid avant de lui asséner un coup de poing malgré ses poignets entravés par les menottes. Akio essuya le sang qui coula de sa lèvre blessée.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses aussi froidement !

- Mais je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité, répliqua Akio, il y a les expériences puis les combats pour tester nos nouvelles « facultés ». Ce n'est que la vérité, les plus faibles meurent, les plus forts survivent.

Naruto se détourna de lui, dégoûté par son attitude mais il en était tout autant chamboulé. Ce lieu était aussi terrifiant ? Il ne s'en était pas encore réellement rendu compte, il avait encore l'impression que c'était un rêve, il était un peu perdu. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter, Naruto regarda Akio par-dessus son épaule.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je suis toujours un peu sur les nerfs quand je sors d'une expérimentation et ma cheville me lance un peu, désolé.

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est grave, tout le monde serait un peu comme ça dans ce genre de cas.

Il avait toujours cette propension à pardonner facilement sauf quand on lui faisait vraiment du mal, come avec Pein ou encore…Itachi Uchiha, s'il avait eu les mains détachées et avait été en pleine forme il se serait jeté sur lui pour lui faire regrette et serait parti à la recherche du traître.

- Tu es ici depuis combien de temps Akio ?

- Hum…Cinq ou six mois, c'est un miracle que j'ai pas perdu la boule d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ça ?

Naruto se lança, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien et puis c'était un bon moyen d'avoir des informations.

- Est-ce que tu connais un dénommé Itachi qui serait ici lui aussi ?

Akio devint subitement pâle et déglutit difficilement.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je le recherche.


	9. Chapter 8

Titre: Le Coeur

Résumé: C'est une légende qui commence et finit à Konoha...

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Je remercie chaleureusement **Boule-de-poil** pour avoir mis une review à tous les chapitres postés, mis cette fic dans ses favoris et alerts ^^ ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

**Note: **En retard...encore...Désolée T-T, les cours me prennent tout mon temps et me fatiguent...

Je vous souhaite

**Une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 8.**

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol sablonneux de l'arène gigantesque (c'était à se demander comment l'Akatsuki s'y prenait pour qu'on ne la remarque pas). Naruto prit une position quasi animale, ses crocs sortirent légèrement et les griffures sur ses joues s'accentuèrent un peu plus.

D'un prodigieux saut, il évita le coup de couteau latéral et il en profita pour frapper son adversaire sur le haut du crâne, le faisant aller directement face contre terre. Naruto se tourna vers son autre adversaire baraqué, aucun de ses muscles ne semblaient naturels et au bout de ce mois passé ici, il avait appris à reconnaître les magies utilisées sur les cobayes, celui-là était renforcé avec la magie de la terre et il se brisa presque le poing en frappant les muscles aussi durs que la pierre.

Sa respiration était haletante et son corps n'avait pas encore récupéré des expériences de la veille. Chaque geste le faisait souffrir atrocement et les cris de la foule tambourinaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, lui donnant une douloureuse migraine. La transpiration coulait le long de sa tempe et le long de son torse imberbe à découvert.

Naruto évita facilement la grosse main de l'homme qui essayait vainement de l'attraper mais il était bien plus rapide et l'autre n'avait aucune chance de mettre la main sur lui. S'il avait été dans une situation où il ne risquait pas sa vie (il savait pertinemment que Pein ne voulait que son corps mort ou vivant), il aurait ri tant cela ressemblait un peu à ses combats contre les Héritiers des Clans. La hargne de Gaara, le flegme de Shikamaru, le sérieux de Sasuke et la timidité d'Hinata lui manquaient énormément, il arrivait parfois qu'il rêve d'eux le soir.

Le Cœur donna un coup de pied inutile dans le ventre de son adversaire, cette partie étant aussi dure que les autres et il grimaça quand la poigne de l'homme se referma sur sa cheville. Il faisait parfois des gestes réellement irréfléchis. Naruto contracta ses muscles quand on le souleva de terre comme un jeune enfant soulevant sa poupée. Tête en bas, ses longs cheveux blonds touchaient le sol et il gémit de douleur quand on le balança contre l'un des murs de l'arène que son dos heurta violemment.

Tan bien que mal, il réussit à garder conscience et se projeta (avec le maigre contrôle qu'il lui restait sur le vent) en avant et atterrit par la suite durement sur le sol, le sable ne manquant pas de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil en arrière avant de frissonner de peur en voyant les pics de pierre qui s'étaient formés à partir du sable. Il avait failli finir embrocher…

Naruto toussa, recrachant le sable qui lui brûlait la gorge, avant qu'une ombre ne cache la lumière artificielle. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et eut la respiration coupée quand une masse s'écrasa sur sa tête. Son cœur battait la chamade et pour une fois il le reconnaissait, il avait peur, peur d'avoir mal, peur de mourir… Est-ce que c'était la fin pour lui ?

Mais à son plus grand étonnement la pression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe à terre. Il se releva, encore un peu étourdi par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver et sa vision jusque là floue s'éclaircit. Le corps de son adversaire reposait au sol, sans vie.

Il souffla de soulagement avant de se figer d'horreur. Comment pouvait-il… ? Comment pouvait-il souffler de soulagement à la mort d'un homme qui avait été dans la même situation que lui ?

Dans tous ses combats, il s'était contenté d'assommer ses adversaires, tous plus coriaces les uns que les autres, utilisant ses connaissances au combat du mieux qu'il pouvait et même si ce n'était pas de sa faute pour cette mort, il se sentait coupable d'avoir été soulagé de la mort d'un être humain.

Comme à la fin de chaque combat, ses deux gardiens entrèrent dans l'arène et le récupérèrent, menottant ses mains et s'assurant que ses pouvoirs étaient bien bridés. Deidara maugréant toujours sur le fait qu'il était trop gentil et pas assez artistique (il avait appris de la bouche d'Akio que Deidara était un artiste…sanglant et explosif) et Satori qui disait à haute voix ses constatations.

Ils le ramenèrent dans sa cellule en le portant pratiquement, Naruto n'avait plus de force, et le jetèrent à l'intérieur. Et à chaque fois depuis deux semaines déjà, son compagnon de galère était profondément endormi dans ce qui semblait être un cauchemar sans nom, bougeant et criant parfois. L'état de sa cheville avait empiré et une forte fièvre était apparue il y a quelques jours.

Naruto se traîna lentement vers Akio et s'assit à ses côtés, il était inquiet et les gardiens ne feraient sans doute rien pour le soigner, il s'était attaché à lui durant ce mois et il pouvait dire que c'était grâce à lui qu'il n'était pas devenu en partie fou ici. Il soupira, dans quelques heures on reviendrait le chercher et il parcourait de nouveau ce couloir sinistre.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux hein ? Murmura Naruto défaitiste.

Le Cœur posa sa main sur le front de son ami, fronça les sourcils en sentant la chaleur plus intense que la dernière fois. Il fit le geste réconfortant de prendre son collier qui pendait habituellement à son cou avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait perdu. A certains moments, il avait réellement envie pleurer.

La classe sept était reconnue comme la classe la plus bruyante et dangereuse du lycée de Konoha à cause d'éléments comme Gaara no Sabaku ou Naruto Uzumaki et Kiba Inuzuka, aussi connu sous le nom des Inséparables, surnom donné par les professeurs.

Il n'était pas habituel que la salle de classe soit aussi silencieuse, on entendait toujours des chuchotements et quelques rires au fond, à côté de la fenêtre, qui provoquaient des regards courroucés de la part de Sakura Haruno.

Et tout était calme, bien trop calme au goût de Kiba qui comptait les jours qui passaient quand Naruto n'était pas là. Un mois qu'il s'ennuyait ferme sans la présence de son meilleur ami. Il avait bien cru au début que c'était Gaara no Sabaku ou encore Sasuke Uchiha les responsables puisque tous les deux avaient été absents un bout de temps mais ils étaient tous les deux revenus et à des intervalles différentes. Il était de plus en plus frustré de ne pas savoir où se terrait Naruto.

Il s'était aussi rabaissé à demander à leur professeur principal qui lui avait dit avec un gentil sourire (il s'était retenu pour ne pas lui péter ses dents bien blanches et alignées) que Naruto avait des problèmes familiaux et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un certain temps. Naruto le lui aurait dit… D'ailleurs, il avait un nouveau tuteur ? Il n'était pas au courant de ça non plus…

Kiba se retint de donner un coup de poing au mur à côté de lui, il avait respecté son silence lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où est-ce qu'il partait à chaque fois que cet homme venait le chercher et ne le lui avait plus demandé mais cette fois il en avait plus qu'assez, il trouverait bien un moyen de savoir où était Naruto et lui faire dire tous ses secrets.

Pendant ce temps-là au manoir Hyuuga, plus précisément dans le dojo réservé à l'Héritier. Hinata pleurait, elle avait fini par craquer. Il y avait trop de pression sur ses épaules, trop d'attente de la part de son père et du Clan, son père qui lui ordonnait vivement de retrouver le Cœur avant les autres afin de ne pas jeter le déshonneur sur leur famille.

Elle ne pouvait plus, n'y arrivait plus et ne supportait plus les blessures, faites par son père, sur son corps que Kabuto soignait chaque soir sans un seul commentaire. Dans cet endroit il était son seul allié, elle pouvait lui faire confiance et elle n'écoutait pas son instinct qui lui disait de se méfier de lui à chaque qu'elle le croisait.

Toutes ses blessures physiques ne laissaient aucune cicatrice et il y en avait une seule qui avait du mal à guérir, elle se situait dans sa poitrine et devenait, tous les jours, un peu plus douloureuse.

C'était dans ce genre de moment, qu'elle s'abandonnait dans les bras de Kabuto qui lui étaient grands ouverts. Elle aimait cette protection qu'il avait envers elle et cette lumière de douceur qui brillait derrière ses lunettes. Peu à peu ses sentiments pour son serviteur devenaient de plus en plus forts, plus forts qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant.

- Il n'y a que toi qui me comprennes hein Kabuto ?

- Vous ne devriez pas dire ça Hinata-sama, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir au moins une personne, qui vous aime autant que moi. Vous n'êtes pas une personne qu'on puisse détester.

- J'aimerais que tu aies raison…

Et alors qu'elle posait sa tête aux longs cheveux bruns sur l'épaule de Kabuto, ce denier souriait d'un air satisfait qu'elle ne vit pas. Il pensait à la joie de son maître quand il lui dirait qu'il avait brillamment réussi sa mission.

Quant à Sasuke, il séchait les cours, chose assez étonnante sauf quand il était dans cette attitude agacée. Il avait brutalement envie de frapper tous ceux qui croisaient son passage, il était sur les nerfs à cause de ses recherches infructueuses. Il avait alors retrouvé le toit comme à chaque fois qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Et il jouait de nouveau avec le collier du Cœur, se demandant si un jour il pourrait le lui rendre même si pour l'instant son frère comptait plus, il allait lui faire payer d'avoir trahi leur famille aussi facilement. Sasuke rangea le collier dans sa poche, collier qui ne la quittait plus d'ailleurs, et mit ses deux mains derrière sa tête, observant le ciel non sans une certaine fascination comme tous les enfants provenant de la Cité. Rares étaient ceux, comme lui, qui avait l'occasion de le voir aussi souvent, les adultes préféraient envoyer leurs enfants dans les écoles de la Cité.

Sasuke soupira, Naruto Uzumaki…était le Cœur, c'était difficile à croire mais c'était la vérité. Un mois jour pour jour qu'il n'était plus venu au lycée. Il y avait de quoi s'intriguer, il n'avait fait que déduire et rassembler les éléments. C'était seulement l'explication pour les cheveux longs qui lui manquaient, utilisait-il un quelconque artefact ? C'était fort possible…

- Uchiha ?

Shikamaru Nara…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Déjà qu'il passait pratiquement toutes ses soirées avec lui jusqu'à pas d'heure, que ce soit pour les combats (il ne fallait pas que la population s'inquiète, autant faire comme d'habitude dixit la maire de la ville) ou pour les recherches…

- Nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner sur la position du Cœur…

Il était sûr que ce Nara connu pour sa paresse dans toute l'école avait lui aussi deviné l'identité du Cœur, ben quoi…il était le président du comité de discipline, il avait le droit de regarder dans les dossiers des élèves, bon peut-être pas…Mais c'était toujours intéressant d'en attendre un peu plus sur ses adversaires, c'était une tactique comme une autre pour gagner, même si cela ne lui était pas très utile.

- On nous demande de revenir le plus vite possible.

- Je sais. Pourquoi traînes-tu ? Autant se débarrasser de cette affaire le plus vite possible.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, quand est-ce que l'héritier du feu avait eu l'occasion de venir à côté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un petit sourire esquissa ses lèvres, les mains dans les poches il suivit Sasuke dans les escaliers, se retenant de grimacer pour ses côtes douloureuses. Cadeau de Gaara qu'il avait prévenu quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne manquait plus qu'Hinata qui était restée chez elle. Le Maître du Clan de l'Eau avait dû la prévenir, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il aille la chercher.


	10. Chapter 9

Titre: Le Coeur

Résumé: C'est une légende qui commence et finit à Konoha...

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Je remercie **Boule-de-poil, Vanina-chan **(je pense que je creuserais le caractère des personnages lors de la deuxième partie de ma fic, du moins si j'y arrive ^^'), **Chibi-fun** et **Streema **pour avoir posté une review ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic!

**Note**: *regarde à gauche et à droite en sortant de son trou* huh... Je pense que je mérites d'être frappée pour mon gros retard... Pardon... Avais la flemme...Parce que oui, ce chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps... *repars se cacher dans son trou de souris, ayant la frousse...*

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 9.**

Leurs voix résonnaient faiblement dans la cellule aux murs gris, cette prison devenu familière et réconfortante. Akio reposait sa tête sur ses genoux, les joues rougies et les yeux brillant d'une fièvre qui le laissait de plus en plus faible alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus forte et Naruto passait encore et encore ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns emmêlés et sales, un pauvre moyen pour se persuader que son ami était encore là.

Laissant son esprit divaguait, il était convaincu qu'ils auraient pu être soyeux si on leur avait autorisé à aller plus souvent dans les salles d'eau, si on pouvait appeler une salle désuète où il n'y avait que le strict minimum et pas d'eau chaude, c'était un luxe qui leur était rarement offert tout comme la nourriture plus qu'infecte que leur servait leur gardiens ou tortionnaires.

Akio était devenu un ami précieux, malgré leurs débuts un peu violents, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et Naruto avait du mal à concevoir qu'on le sépare de celui qui était devenu son second meilleur ami et sa bouée de sauvetage dès qu'on le ramenait auprès de lui, après la fin de ces douloureuses expériences. Ses yeux bleus, qui étaient devenu ternes au fil des jours passés, reflétaient toute cette peine. Naruto secoua sa tête aux longs cheveux blonds, qui lui chatouillèrent par la même occasion le visage, il devait penser à autre chose.

- Tu ne m'as jamais trouvés bizarre ? Avec mon apparence ?

Ce sujet de conversation était un bon moyen d'y réchapper, il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'Akio avait pensé de lui la première fois mais les circonstances et le fait qu'ils ne se voient qu'une heure ou deux, et que la plupart du temps il était trop fatigué pour parler, ne lui avaient pas donnés l'occasion de lui poser la question.

- Si, rit Akio, mais tu sais j'ai vu des gens encore plus bizarres que toi.

- Ah bon ?

Naruto avait toujours eu peur de l'avis des autres le concernant, certes il ne le montrait jamais, mais elle avait toujours été là. Il souriait toujours, faisait l'imbécile et assumait son rôle de Cœur mais les expériences de son enfance restaient gravées en lui, comme dans la pierre et il revoyait parfois, se l'imaginant sans doute, le dégoût dans les yeux des autres qui l'avaient toujours suivi.

- Ouais mais ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps, défaut peut-être dans la manière dont on les a modifiés. Et puis je trouve que tu es très bien comme ça.

- Vraiment ? Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire alors que ses joues rougissaient de plaisir rivalisant avec celles d'Akio.

Il était vraiment sensible aux compliments, en ayant toujours très peu reçu, cela lui faisait plaisir qu'Akio pense ça.

- Et moi alors ? Demanda son ami d'un ton taquin, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé ?

- Je t'ai pris en pitié avant de te détester, répondit-il tout de suite et sans doute.

Il se prit un faible poing dans la mâchoire et Naruto se dit qu'ils étaient bien loin du temps où se prendre ce poing le faisait se plier en deux de douleur. Akio était vraiment dans un état déplorable et il aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour lui à part passer sa main dans ses cheveux et lui faire la conversation. Il était un Cœur incapable de sauver quelqu'un…

- Hé ! Je te parle de mon physique moi ! Lui fit remarquer Akio.

- Et bien, sans toute cette crasse tu serais sans doute pas mal.

Akio râle au mot crasse, argumentant sur le fait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais le remercia quand même. Naruto pouffa avant de se rembrunir pendant que son ami fermait les yeux de fatigue, semblant prêt à s'endormir à n'importe quel moment. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années et des années…

- Au fait Naruto…, prononça calmement Akio, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il jouait encore et toujours distraitement avec les cheveux bruns.

- Je déteste les pleurnichards, particulièrement quand ils sont blonds et ont un sourire à la con sur leur visage toute la journée. Ils deviennent vraiment moches avec leur nez qui coule et pitoyables.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que.

Akio ouvrit les yeux, leva une main tremblante vers son visage et essuya les larmes qui y coulaient. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Naruto commença réellement à sangloter et se laissa tomber en avant pour poser son front contre celui brûlant d'Akio, il pleura définitivement quand ce dernier l'embrasse d'un baiser chaste. Akio lui fit un sourire désolé et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je t'ai dit que je détestais les pleurnichards, lui chuchota-t-il, arrêtes-toi maintenant, ça fait bizarre idiot, tu m'as habitué à un grand sourire même quand ça n'allait pas. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser partir avec ce genre de tronche quand même ?

Sasuke avait porté le premier coup et ne s'était pas retenu, il avait défoulé toute sa rage sur le pauvre homme approchant de la trentaine et ce sans aucune pitié. Leur prisonnier gisait donc à terre, le corps couvert d'ecchymoses, Gaara ne s'était pas non plus retenu. Il faut dire que Shikamaru les comprenait un peu, l'homme les faisait mariner depuis hier après-midi et les Héritiers n'étaient vraiment pas connus pour leur patience d'ange, bien au contraire.

D'ailleurs, se demanda Shikamaru, depuis quand les Uchiha montraient-ils aussi facilement leurs émotions ? Ils contrôlaient peut-être le feu mais habituellement ils n'étaient pas aussi fougueux. Il sentait que cette histoire allait être plus que galère…surtout que depuis un petit moment le prisonnier ne bougeait plus.

Shikamaru se rapprocha de lui et s'accroupit pour tâter son pouls avant de soupirer, au moins il était toujours vivant. Il se remit debout et fixa Sasuke les mains dans les poches.

- Uchiha, tu l'as complètement assommé… T'es chiant.

- La ferme Nara.

Il soupira de nouveau, pourquoi devait-il être l'Héritier d'un Clan ? Il se retourna vers Gaara qui était dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, il émanait de lui une incroyable envie de tuer. Il déglutit, il n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant avec ses deux là... Respirant un grand coup, il s'adressa à l'Héritier de la Terre.

- Sabaku si tu pouvais éviter de le tuer avec ton sable juste parce que tu en as assez d'être là ce serait vraiment sympa.

Ou si au moins il pouvait agir plus discrètement, parce qu'une traînée de sable dans une salle de torture sombre et humide (d'ailleurs depuis quand la mairie avait-elle ce genre de salle ? Il avait consulté les archives et n'en avaient jamais trouvé la moindre trace… Avant que la maire actuelle ne soit élue, il frissonna) c'était un peu trop soupçonneux pour que ce ne soit pas lui.

Il évita de peu un coup de pied qui lui était destiné, où était Hinata ? Qu'il ne soit pas le seul à souffrir de ce calvaire entre deux psychopathes. Non, rectification, plutôt entre deux gamins impatients et intenables. Sasuke et Gaara se tournèrent vers lui, prêts à l'étriper, est-ce qu'il avait parlé à voix haute ? Galère…

Naruto et Akio n'avaient pas arrêtés d'échanger de brefs baisers. Ils étaient pris dans une douce passion et leurs lèvres ne supportaient pas d'être séparées, au risque d'une brûlure imaginaire douloureuse. Naruto tenait absolument à garder quelque chose de son ami et il avait décidé que ce serait le goût de ses lèvres, puisque ce dernier n'avait pas d'objets lui tenant à cœur sur lui. Cependant il était encore bien trop timide pour aller plus loin et devait donc se contenter de baisers chastes.

Ce fut la porte grinçante qui les arrêtèrent, porteuse du glas qui retentissaient à ses oreilles, Deidara entra dans la cellule et il semblait plus qu'heureux, il était extatique. Naruto s'accrocha au t-shirt troué et sale d'Akio qui était étrangement calme.

- Je suis venu te chercher !

Naruto fixa d'un regard noir Deidara qui souriait comme un dément. Ce dernier se rapprochait d'eux et allait prendre Akio dans ses bras.

- Tu as de la chance, tu vas faire parti d'une expérience pour mon art et je suis sûr que ce sera magnifique.

Il n'essaya même pas d'imaginer ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Son attention se porta instantanément sur Akio qui s'accrochait à sa tunique pendant que Deidara le prenait par les épaules, essayant de le soulever.

- Naruto, murmura-t-il, s'il te plaît ne m'oublies pas…

- Je…

Deidara avait pris son ami dans ses bras et l'emmenait déjà loin de lui.

- Promets-le ! Cria désespérément Akio, promets-le !

- C'est promis ! Hurla Naruto alors qu'Akio disparaissait derrière la porte en mental.

Naruto frappa le sol et se maudit encore une fois d'être aussi faible mais les larmes ne coulaient pas, sa vengeance se faisait de plus en plus forte. L'Akatsuki paierait…

Hinata était enfin arrivée, essoufflée. Les trois autres Héritiers étaient réunis et discutaient avec un homme déjà bien amoché. Shikamaru se tourna vers elle et elle constata qu'il était bien plus blessé que le prisonnier, connaissant les caractères de Sasuke et Gaara elle ne posa aucune question bien qu'elle était intriguée.

- T'en as mis du temps !

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant le regard, mais je pensais que vous viendriez me chercher. Je n'ai appris la situation il y a seulement une heure.

Elle tripotait nerveusement ses doigts, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était embarrassée ou qu'on la réprimandait lorsque son père n'était pas là. Elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les autres Héritiers.

- Est-ce qu'il a avoué ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse de libérer au plus vite le Cœur pour que son père arrête d'être en colère contre elle.

- Ouais, répondit Shikamaru, le Cœur est dans la partie de la Cité qui est hors de notre contrôle. On s'en doutait déjà mais il nous fallait confirmation, au moins c'est fait. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à établir un plan.

Mais il y en avait certains qui s'en fichaient un peu de son plan et c'était Sasuke, qui avait attendu l'arrivée d'Hinata pour partir en toute discrétion sous le regard indifférent de Gaara. Itachi était là-bas, Itachi et le Cœur, les deux réunis au même endroit et c'était une occasion parfaite. Ainsi il pourrait battre son frère, il avait confiance en ses capacités et n'était plus le même, et prouvait au Cœur que le Clan du Feu était plus que digne de ses pouvoirs.


End file.
